1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure herein relate to a display device including a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit for sequentially providing gate signals to the plurality of gate lines and a data driving circuit for outputting data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes one shift register formed of a plurality of stages connected in cascade. Each of the plurality of stages includes a plurality of transistors that are operably connected to output a gate voltage to a corresponding gate line.
A display device displays videos and/or still images. In an effort to reduce the power consumption, display devices that drive a display panel at low frequency, when a still image is inputted, are currently under development.